tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mukai
|Alignment & Role = Mal Vilão |Class = Fighter |Family/Relatives = Desconhecido |Likes = Seu instinto por batalha |Dislikes = Falsas demonstrações de poder, comida ruim |Hobbies = Criar novos movimentos e táticas de combate |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Membro dos "Those from the Past"; Membro secreto da Tower of Darkness |Rival = |Archenemy = K' Vinix |Master = |Rank = A |Favorite Food = Deliciosos pratos |Forte in Sports = Esportes combativos |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = Forma única de técnicas de combate + capacidade de fossilizar coisas |Powers = Petrificação |Weapons = |Energys = 気 KI |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Earth.png Terra |Origin = The King of Fighters |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2008 (01) }} Mukai (ムカイ Mukai) é um antagonista da série The King of Fighters, sendo o verdadeiro final boss de The King of Fighters 2003 (O outro Final Boss é Adelheid Bernstein). Em The King of Cartoons ele é o principal antagonista da temporada de 2008, efetivamente sendo o antagonista final da Trilogia Kingdom Hearts. Aparência Mukai é um homem alto e musculoso, de pele extremamente escura como carvão (Que as vezes é acompanhada por diversas linhas claras por cima dela), cabelos brancos e olhos claros. Sua roupa, similar a Broly e Jinpachi Mishima, é inspirada por figuras guerreiras do budismo como Vajrapani. Possui duas pulseiras branca no braço esquerdo e uma grande pulseira clara no braço direito. Ele usa um saiote com partes marrons e brancos e vários contornos claros e calça uma sandália branca. Personalidade Ele sabe que é um ser poderoso, mas não subestima qualquer oponente, mesmo que seja humano. Ele tende a ter um modo de fala muito piedoso e quase teatral, com grande parte de seu diálogo sendo grandes declarações, muitas vezes falando como se estivesse recitando profecias, muito parecido com um messias. Sua companheiro de grupo, Magaki, imita, de modo zombeteiro, sua maneira de falar em The King of Fighters XI. Ao contrário de Magaki, no entanto, ele respeita o poder dos humanos e está ciente de seu vasto potencial. História As origens de Mukai são desconhecidas. Tudo o que se sabe ao certo é que ele é membro de uma organização secreta, conhecida como "Those from the Past". The King of Fighters 2003 Como ordenado aos seus superiores, Mukai não intervém diretamente com o torneio (Algo distinto de outros Final Boss da franquia). Ele apenas aparece para testar o time vencedor (Neste caso, K', Maxima e Whip) após Chizuru Kagura ser derrotada e o selo de Orochi ser quebrado. Após a luta, ele zomba de K' por ele não conseguir recuperar suas memórias e, portanto, não ser capaz de usar todo o seu potencial, efetivamente o tornando sempre "a segunda chama Kusanagi". Ele então escapa, anunciando a existência de seu grupo. The King of Cartoons 2008 Em algum ponto Mukai é derrotado e morto, somente para ser revivido pela Tower of Darkness. Em seu novo grupo, Mukai é ordenado para recolher certos artefatos para a ToD, "monopolizando" elas e as deixando fora de alcance dos heróis. Um desses artefatos eram as Esmeraldas do Caos (Fica implicito que ele provavelmente é o responsável pelo desaparecimento de seis das sete Esferas do Dragão, com a sétima sendo pega por Shadow the Hedgehog mais tarde). Suas ações foram notadas pelos Barões dos Desenhos que imediatamente entraram em contato não somente com Vinix mas também com Kyo Kusanagi, K' e Terry Bogard para deter o vilão. Vinix enfrenta Mukai e o vilão incrivelmente vence, mas permite que o herói viva, saindo do local logo em seguida. Na batalha final, Mukai notando que iria perder para Vinix, desesperadamente utiliza o poder das sete esmeraldas do caos, ganhando uma gigantesca forma rochosa. Mas foi derrotado pelo Super Soco Imortal de Super Vinix. The King of Fighters XIII Ele reaparece em The King of Fighters XIII, ao lado dos outros membros do "Those from the Past", antes da batalha contra Saiki. Enquanto os outros membros se retiram, Mukai pede a seu mestre que o deixe para enfrentar o time campeão (Neste caso Kyo, Benimaru e Goro Daimon). No entanto, o impaciente Saiki o segura pelo pescoço e drena completamente sua força vital. Enquanto o corpo dilapidado de Mukai cai no chão, seu mestre usa sua energia para lutar contra o time vencedor. Embora essa parte da sua história contradiga sua morte em 2008, é válido lembrar que KOF XIII só seria lançado em 2010, dois anos depois. Possivelmente os eventos de KOF XIII em TKOC tenham acontecido sem a presença de Mukai. Poderes e Habilidades Mukai tem afinidade com o elemento Terra, mais especificamente o elemento secundário Pedra. Ele não somente tem um corpo aparentemente similar a rochas como também pode invocar rochas e pilares rochosos onde ele quiser. Ele pode petrificar seus oponentes tocando neles ou disparando uma esfera de energia cinza na direção de seu alvo para petrifica-lo. Ele possui o ataque Impact of Steel que lança uma poderosa invertida de vários pilares contra seu adversário. E seu ataque mais poderoso, Netherworld Agony, lança uma grande onda de energia cinza capaz de petrificar praticamente tudo em sua volta. Estilo de Luta Mukai é um formidável inimigo adepto de ataques próximos ou de longo alcance. De perto, seus ataques, embora relativamente lentos, são poderosos. Seus chutes são fortes o suficiente para abrir a guarda de seus adversários. De longe, ele pode arremessar pedras em inimigos como um projétil, emboscar inimigos com pilares que crescem do chão, ou ele pode simplesmente fazer com que um pilar caia diretamente sobre um inimigo, independentemente de onde eles estiverem. Músicas * Styx * VS Vinix 2nd Round * Giant Mukai vs. Vinix * VS Super Vinix, Sora Final Form & Ginta (Omega Gargoyle) Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons 2008 Galeria Mukai-2003.jpg Mukai-2003-reject.gif Kof_2003_mukai_concept_art_a.jpg Trívias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Antagonista Principal Categoria:Membro do Quarto Andar Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:Final Boss Categoria:The King of Fighters